Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 1$. $5$ $a$ $ + 9$ $b$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(8)} + 9{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 40 + 9 + 5 $ $ = 54$